The Kingdom Of Fire
by vaultttboyyy426
Summary: You and your brothers Riku and Sora whoop are a clan descended from the great sage of six paths live whit a girl named kairi who was kidnapped by orochimaru because of her pure heart that can heal any bad disease Riku dissapears to go get her back and you have to train to go look for them and while training interesting things happen
1. Sly

Main Character:Sly is a badass at taijutsu who has a cane (Sly coopers cane whit a black handle instead of a brown and silver instead of gold) wears a large black trench coat whit crimson red out lines and a silver ying and yang symbol on his back has a black and white bandana over his mouth bandages on his arms and legs that are a dark cherry red black spiked leather gloves and crimson red shoes black cargo shorts and a fishnet shirt whit gray eyes and a joint in his mouth


	2. 2

You guys are eating at the dinner table and Kairi made it

Sly:Its delicious kairi

Kairy:( **blushes** )thank you sly

Riku:( **gets red** )I think it's the best if ever had

Kairy:( **blushes again** )thank you

Sly:( **getting irritated whit Riku who thinks he can win her over** )I think it's the best thing I've ever tried

Riku:( **glares at sly)** Whe should settle it in a fight to see who actually likes it more then

Sly:Ok then let's go right here and right now

Kairi:(grabs both by the ear) THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN THIS HOUSE

(both sit backdown and look at Sora who is just smileing at both of them)

Riku:Who do you think won

Sora:I believe that I like her cooking more(smiles at kairi)

Kairi:awe thank you Sora and now for the two of you (looks at Sly and Riku) Clean all this mess up (leaves whit Sora behind her)

Sora:(turns around and sticks his tongue out to the two of them)

Riku:This is all your fault Sly

Sly:My fault your the one who decided to make it into a fight (glares at Riku)

(both glare at each other then smile and laugh about it)

(A hour later)

Riku:Im tired as fuck

Sly:hell yeah I'm going to sleep night

Riku:night

(At 4:26 in the morning)

Sly:(hears scattering around and a door slam closed gets up and walks into the hall)Hello anyone there (hears nothing goes to check on Sora who is sound asleep goes to kairi room and noticed she wasn't there runs to Riku room to see nobody there)WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY (starts to get red whit jealousy and runs outside doesn't find them)Where are they? (He asks himself)(goes through the hole town and doesn't find them then hears alarms and see's black smoke rising up)What is burning? (goes to the smoke to see 3 lifeless body's and then baby show up)

Anbu:Stop right there now your under arrest

Sly:it wasn't me I just fucking got here( _Blacks out)_


	3. Chapter 3

Sly:(wakes up in a shady cave whit a light at the end of the tunnel and spots a shady figure) **Ah fuck I'm dead**

 **(** shadow walks into the light showing the hokage chuckling)Hokage:your not dead your in a secret cave in the forest of death I came to talk to you

Sly:i didn't kill those people

Hokage:i know it was orochimaru who took your sister and your brother who was caught and is now training under orochimaru

Sly:well I'm going to go rescue them

Hokage:I can't let you go because you are of a special blood clan so losing you will be a terrible thing for the village and not to mention that your the five tail jinchuriki

Sly: **I don't give a fuck about what I am I'm going (in a feral voice that made 2 anbu get summoned out of smoke)**

Hokage:(visibly sweating)I will allow you to become a ninja by enrolling you in my shinobi academy and I will let you choose who you want in your team you may have as many people as you choose and I will choose 2 jonin to join you

Sly:(glaring at him)how long will it take

Hokage:3 years (triying to say it under his breath)

Sly:wheres my brother?

Sly:(looking to the floor walking through the village while everyone glares at him for being a jinchuriki and accidentally bumped into itachi who was a bully toward him and naruto) Oh sorry I didn't see you

Itachi:(glares at him and uppercuts him making sly fly away as all the village people look at him)Oh sorry I didn't see you there (mocks sly)

Sly:(5 tails Son Goku's Chakra cloak summons from inside his body)

Itachi:(mockingly) Oh I'm so scared (throws a kunai whit chakra on it)

Sly:(blocks the kunai whit his cloak)(and pulls out a Chrome chopstick and puts chakra on it and throws it at itachi)

Itachi:(smirked and took out his sword to block it but when the chopstick hit the sword the sword broke in half and the chopstick went through the middle of his forehead)

(All the village people looked on in horror as sly came up to the lifeless body and took it's active sharingan)

Sly:(put the eyes in his cloak and went home

Sora: **sly!**

Sly:Hey Sora (in a down voice)

Sora:(looking behind him) where's Kairy and Riku?

Sly:They where kidnapped (triying to say it under his breath like the Hokage)

Sora:(eyes widening and getting watery) is the Hokage going to send a team to rescue them

Sly:No he can't because all the jonin are scared of orochimaru and no one will accept the mission but you and me will enroll into the ninja academy and will make our own team

Sora:(whit tears in his eyes)OK


	4. C4

Sly:(wakes up in at 11:00 in the morning to get ready for school) **Sora wake up!!!**

Sora: **I'm awake!!!**

Sly:Lets go!!

(Walking into irukas class)

Iruka:Ah hello my name is iruka sensei nice to meat you sly the hokages told me about you,you can go ahead and sit in the top right corner

Sly:(walking to his seat and spots two beautiful girls one whit purple pineapple hair which made him giggle thinking of spongebobs house and wood brown eyes and the other whit ruby red eyes and loose black hair,finally gets to his seat and Sora sits next to him at his right and a blonde kid next to him)

 **Son goku:he has my brother sealed inside of him**

Sly:what are you talking about

 **Son goku:he has kurama the 9 tails**

Sly:(looking at naruto)Hi my name is Sly what's yours

Naruto:(looking at him whit wide eyes)my name is Naruto Uzumaki and your the first person to talk to me like a human

Sly:(thinking about how he understands the way people are and cannot believe that some are so heartless)Well nice to meet you do you wanna get something to eat after class

Naruto:Sure I know this delicious ramen noodles shop from where I live

Sly:Ok oh and this is my brother Sora

Naruto:(looks at him and greets him)

Sora:Hi nice meeting you whe should pay attention to class doe

Sly:who are those two girls over there (pointing and looking at the girls he passed earlier)

Naruto:the one whit pineapple hair is named Anko she can talk to snakes and her best friend is Kurenai is amazing whit visual jutsu

Sly:oh ok thanks

Naruto:why you like them (smirking )

Sly:(blushing)haha nah I just thought that they where cute

Naruto:(wide grin )I just got to warn you they have really short tempers

Ireland:Hey you two pay attention (class looking back annoyed "hey shut up")

Naruto and Sly:OR WHAT (noticing that they where alike they started laughing)

Sly:(noticing the two girls who he thought were cute looking at him and giggling)(he started blushing)

(Outside after school)

Sly:(caught movement in the corner of his eye while talking to Naruto and Sora)Hey what's over there

(Everyone walking around the school building to see 6 kids beating up the two girls and calling them whores and monsters)

Sly:HEY

BULLY 1:WHAT DO YOU WANT(stopping what they where doing)

Sly:(looking back at Naruto and Sora who he could tell where thinking if he got into it they would back him up) ITS MY TURN

Girls:(looking at him whit tears in there eyes)

BULLY 1:(smirking)OK GO AHEAD (walking forward to shake Sly's hand)

Sly:(grabs his hand and shakes it for 1 second then brakes his bones into pieces making his hand bleed and one of the bones stuck out)(his eyes go from a silver gray to a yin yang symbol)

BULLY 2:ATTACK

/NARUTO JUMPS ON ONE AND SMASHES HIS HEAD IN WHIT HIS FORHEAD SORA QUICKLY DROPS ONE BY STICKING HIM IN HIS THROAT AND PUNT THE OTHER ONE BETWEEN HIS EYES WHILE SLY STARES AT THE OTHER TWO IN SLOW MOTION AND GETS SIX SHOTS ON EACH KNOCKING THEM OUT/

BULLY 1:MY FATHER IS A CLAN LEADER YOU WILL HEAR FROM ME AGAIN(holding his hand and crying running away)

Sly:(staring at the two girls)Hey we better leave before the Konoha force gets here

Both girls admiring him start following the new SSS SLICK SLY SQUAD


	5. 5kof

The girls at Sly's house after school 

Sly:do I need to take you girls home???

Anko:(shyly) Thank you but when both live at the orphanage and the some of the kids that where beating us up live there and we don't wanna go back

Sly:(looking at anko and kurenai who both had bruises and cuts)Its okay you can stay here

(Anko and Kurenai looking up whit highlighted faces )

KA:(anko and kurenai)

KA:Really thank you and to make up for it well do anything you ask us to well even clean your house

Sly:(looking around)that would be very helpfull thank you as for your rooms choose any vacant room

At night 

Sly:(asleep)(feels something moving opens his eyes and sees both girls asleep in their underwear)(smirks)

Morning

Sly:(wakes up to the smell of bacon and notices that both girls are gone)(walks into kitchen)Morning girls

KA:Morning Sly Morning Sora

Sly:(finally notices Sora )Oh hey morning

Sora:(smirks)Morning

 **They eat then go to school**

Sly:(walks in first and notices the Uchiha clan crest on another student and gets bad vibes from him)

Uchiha:(glares at sly )

Naruto:Hey Sly

Sly:who is that (points to the Uchiha)

Naruto:DAM he wasn't here yesterday which is why I had a good day that's Sasuke Uchiha he's the clan leader of the Uchiha now that I hear his brother was killed and his dad died in the last attack on the village

Sly:(flashback to when killed itachi)SHIT

AFTER CLASS. 

Sly:(speed walking home what SSS behind him)

SSS:SLOW DOWN

Sasuke: **HEY YOU,YOU KILLED MY BROTHER** (kicks sly into the wall of a fruit store)

Sly:(getting back up )NOT HERE

Sasuke;(flashes forward and punches sly into a dango and plant shop)

AK:(try to attack Sasuke together but he slaps both of them and sends them fliying)

Sora:(runs to heal anko and kurenai)

Sly:(PISSED OFF) **YOU CROSSED THE LINE** (Flashes toward him and upper cuts him into the air and then jumps and slams him into the ground making a crater when 3 Shinobi come in grab them and blur out)

Hokages office 

Hokage:( pissed off) **YOU DESTROYED 3 BUILDINGS AND MADE A HUGE HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VILLAGE**

SASUKE:HE KILLED MY BROTHER

SLY:(stares at Sasuke what regret)

Hokage:(shocked)I will look into this please leave Sasuke

Sasuke:(leaves with a grin that was hiding his true pain)

Sly:He attacked me and I was going to throw a chopstick at him to distract him so I could run away but I got emotional and put Son Gokus Chakra into the chopstick and when it hit his sword it broke and went through his forehead

Hokage:I know I read the file that's the reason your not in jail right now Your free to go.,


End file.
